Konoha Highs Host Club
by Queen.of.D.0.r.K.s
Summary: The schools most Hottest guys Joined or are all Forced to start a Host Club. The Guys will give them girls/boy their Heart s desire in return for Money :D How embarrassing due to the fact that they are/most of them are Anti-social. FULL SUM INSIDE
1. Prince Charming

Konoha Host Club

Summary:  
The schools most Hottest guys Joined or are all Forced to start a Host Club. The Guys will give them (girls/boy) their Heart`s desire in return for Money :D How embarrassing due to the fact that they are/most of them are Anti-social. And Because the girls and the School`s newspaper are all unto them.

This story is inspired by Ouran High :D  
and a little bit of School Rumble plus Moe Kare

At first Momo was just thinking... giving it a double thought, then I said "私が今、1つだけを与える" _(Give me a Sign, Just one)_then when I flashed the T.V on, School Rumble is on and the episode is when Tenten`s class decided to start a Host club... and so momo opened momo`s Computer to begin the Typing.. when Momo opened it, Momo first logged in in Imeem. when Momo was replying to all the other Comments and messages. Momo came cross a profile wherein Moe Kare is Her Featured Anime. Then, Momo remembered that Momo needs to Read the other Chapters,.. and weirdly, The next Chapter is about Takara`s class having a host club... So I said "うわー、本当に私にそれを記述する必要があります...私は1つだけを求めたが、あなたは私の2つを与えた" _(Wow, you must really want me to write it... I only asked for one but you gave me two)_

Hope you enjoy ;)

Don`t own Naruto,.. But after 4 years,.. Momo might

* * *

"Any Ideas?" Jiraiya asked flatly

"Uuh uh uh uh, ME! PICK ME! PICK ME!" Naruto said eagerly

"Yes Naruto?"

"How about we make a Ramen Shop" and with that, Sasuke hit him with no Hesitaion.

"ITAI!!! Teme!"

"I know! ME! PICK ME! PICK ME!" This time, it was kiba "Let`s start a Host Club"

"No Way!" said the most of the guys

"Hey! Why didn`t you hit him?" Naruto asked

"C`mon! It`s a great Idea" Kiba said. and since no one seems to be agreeing, He walked up to Jiraiya and whispered something.

"YOSH! A Host Club it is!" Jiraiya said almost sounding like Gai

"What!?" The Whole class complained, Kiba winked at Jaraiya and Jiraiya winked back and give him a Thumbs up

"Wow, Kiba actually used his Brain this time" Neji commented

"Yeah,.. How Troublesome"

"What did He said?"

"Baka! It`s a Host Club, Many girls will be visiting since this is the Boys department" Sasuke explained flatly

"Sugoi! Do you think Sakura-chan will come?"

"Sasuke is Here, I`m pretty sure She will" Neji said

"Alright then" Their little conversation just got interrupted "Let`s begin with the Preparations" Jiraiyas announce

"I want each and everyone of you wearing your Tux and looking good by Next week" Jiraiya said "Don`t forget to add me in the Menu Inuzuka or else you`ll die"

"No prob." '_like The students here would bother order you'_ Kiba thought

* * *

NEXT DAY

All the Boys are now busy putting up Streamers and setting the Tables while Naruto make the Posters. Naruto was Coloring and Coloring just like a Kindergarten. Sasuke being interested he took the Paper out of Naruto`s hand revealing nothing but Naruto`s face earning naruto a big Hit.

"ITAI! Give that back"

"All our faces should be in there" Sasuke informed

"You just want to show your face to the girls"

"Tch. I Don`t think Girls would bother come if only your face is showcased Besides the Hyuuga girl that is"

"Whatever, Give that back and I`ll add your stupid faces" Naruto said and Sasuke handed him the Paper.

_after five minutes_

"DONE!" Naruto said and showed Sasuke his Drawinh..

BOOM

"ITAAAIIII!!!"

"We`re like a a tiny speck of Dust"

"At least you`re in there, Stop Complaining!"

"Tch. Kiba! You`re in-charge of the Poster" Sasuke said

"Hey!" naruto whined

"Just do something else" Sasuke ordered

_after five minutes_

All the Boys are now busy putting up Streamers and setting the Tables while Kiba makes the Posters. Kiba was Coloring and Coloring just like a Kindergarten and Naruto. Sasuke being interested, he took the Paper out of Kiba`s hand revealing nothing but Kiba`s face earning Kiba a big Hit.

"ITAI! Give that back"

"All our faces should be in there" Sasuke informed

"You just want to show your face to the girls"

"Tch. I Don`t think Girls would bother come if only your face is showcased Besides the Hyuuga girl that is" (?)

"Whatever, Give that back and I`ll add your stupid faces" Kiba said and Sasuke handed him the Paper.

_after five minutes_

"DONE!" Kiba said and showed Sasuke his Drawing..

BOOM

"ITAAAIIII!!!"

"We`re like a a tiny speck of Dust"

"At least you`re in there, Stop Complaining!" Déjà vu ?

"SAI! You know what to do" Even if Sasuke don`t want to owe Him anything, He have no other Choice

* * *

NEXT DAY

"Don`t forget to visit us" Naruto said with a really huge, really bright Grin on his Face. Just like lee :D

~giggles~

"They want me" naruto said as they moved on

"Don`t forget to visit us" Kiba said with a really huge, really bright Grin on his Face. Just like lee :D

~giggles~

"They want me" Kiba said as they moved on, just like Naruto

"Imbecile" Sasuke said to their Stupidity, and as He watch the two make fool of themselves, He caught sight of a certain Brunette standing on to the School`s Giant statue. How could He miss, The Statue is like20 feet high and 16 year old junior is standing on top of it taking Pictures. Tenten was taking pictures of the school`s busy ground wherein many students are handing fliers, posters and etc. to every student passing them. (Tenten is in the School`s newspaper :P)

Tenten was surely having Fun taking Pictures. it`s her Job, and She loves her Job (just like I`m an Artist ;D)

Oh No! Tenten slipped... She`s gonna fall, Hurry Sasuke! Hurry!

Sasuke stood from where He was sitting ...

NEJI`s SIDE

Neji was surely not enjoying this Festival thingy... but He was surely enjoying the sight of Brunette taking pictures of everyone in their School ground.

_'She really knows how to draw people`s attention to her'_ Neji said as His lips form into a cute smexy Smirk.

Oh how Neji loves the way Tenten`s eyes glisten from the sun`s rays. It was truly magnificent, Terrific, Mesmerizing, Addictive, Wonderful...Something he`ll trade for everything the world has to offer. (oh yeah, he`s deep XD)

But He`s smexy smirk dissappeared and His eyes widened as Tenten suddenly disappear.

_'Where is She?'_ Neji was alarmed. He is now about to run when...

TENTEN`s SIDE

_'How beautiful! just work it, oh Yeah!' _Tenten said to herself as She takes her Schoolmates picture

_'uuhhh, hottie at 12 o'clock. Yummy!' _Tenten loves her Job _'Ooooff~ Kyyaaaaa'_ too bad it`s gonna end.

"I finally got what I always wanted but it`s all over. OH KAMI!"

Tenten didn`t care anymore, She is gonna die, or at least get completely impotent.

"I haven`t even found my Prince Charming yet" until a pair of soft hands caught her.

"Oh my Kami! I spoke to soon" Tenten said as He saw a Super hottie with Beautiful red eyes and and a gorgeous smile with an Extremely smexy Hair.

"Uuhhh... 5 o'clock`s Hotttttiiiieee" Tenten said out loud "uhh... I mean, thank you so much for helping Me! Trust me! I owe you my Life!" Tenten said trying to push aside that little spill a minute ago. "I`m tenten by they way, Ace Photographer" Tenten said as She smiled childishly

"And I`m Kuran Kaname, Senior transfer" (sooo? He`s hot :D)

"Ehehehehehe" Tenten laugh sheepishly,.. or is it a giggle? whatever, but She really sounds like a Sheep XD

"You`re really amusing" He said and Tenten blushed "Well, better be careful next time" He said as He pats Tenten`s head and left leaving Tenten in a really deep daze

Sasuke was a few more steps away when That transfer dude dashed in to catch her. He totally ruined his Moment

_'Who does he think he is? How dare He touch her' _Sasuke thought

Like Sasuke, neji was also a few more feet away, _'God, I feel so little, He`s a Senior and I`m just a Junior. I sense Trouble'._

Tenten is still in the middle of her Wonderland when suddenly

_BBRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

"What a way to wake me from my Slumber" Tenten said as She turn around and walked off. She noticed the two 'Supposed Prince Charming' standing there so She smiled and

"Hi, no time to say Hello. Good bye, I`m Late, I`m Late, I`m Late" Tenten recited, not sang, but recited... Alice just turned into the white rabbit I guess (That was what the White Rabbit said to Alice :P.. but with a tune)

Sasuke and Neji looked at each other then "What are you looking at?" Sasuke and Neji said in unison

_

* * *

_Monday (Girls)

"Oh my Gosh! Can`t wait for Later" Sakura squealed

"Me too! I`m gonna rent Sasuke-kun for the Whole day!" Ino said

"Nimrod! That`s not aloud, it`s only 15 minutes per Student" Sakura said as She applied her Lip Gloss

"Whatever! I`ll find a way!"

"Hinata are you gonna order Naruto?"

"I don`t think I can" Hinata said with her usual meek voice and the usual Blush on her cheeks.

"Oh c`mon Hinata! Just try!" Ino said

"What about you Tenten?" Sakura asked "Yo Tenten?"

"..."

"TENTEN!!!"

"I`m Innocent!" Tenten screamed

"I`m sure you are, Who`ll you order?"

"Huh?"

"You know, The Boys Host club" Ino reminded

"Oh that, What will the Seniors in 2-B do?"

"I`m not sure" Sakura answered, "Why? Is there someone you like?"

"Nah, I need it in my Report" She lied, obviously...

"Now, back to the topic. Who will you order?"

"Probably,... Lee. I need a ear" Tenten replied

"EEeewwww... " Sakura and Ino overreacted

"He happens to be a good listener!" Tenten said

"Yeah, and the next thing you know is There mini panda with thick bushy eyebrows walking around" Sakura added

"Eewww... Let`s not go that far" Tenten said

"And Besides, It`s Lee we`re talking about.. He probably doesn`t know how to have Sex" Ino said

"Hey! Goofy is a doof but He happened to have max as a Son" Tenten said

"I wonder how goofy got whoever that girl is Pregnant" Ino said

"Me too" Sakura said

"Maybe He`s drank" Tenten said "or Maybe Max is adopted, besides... they never showed His mother"

"Maybe" Sakura said

"Girls, we are out of topic" Hinata informed

"Ehehehehe" Tenten laughed stupidly again

"You`re laugh is annoying" Ino commented

"Kaname-senpai finds it amusing" Tenten said making the girls looked at her with really shocked faces

"You know Kaname-kun?"

"He saved my Life" tenten said with a really smiley expression "Just when I said, 'I haven`t met my Prince Charming yet' he came then saved my life... I think it`s destiny"

"Our Tenten finally grew up" Ino said with her dramatic crying voice (Tears of Joy :D)

"SO that`s why you wanted to know about 2-b`s plan"

BOYS

"Alright! get ready Boys! only an Hour before we Open!" Jiraiya announced

"YOSH!" Kiba and Naruto said in unison

* * *

That`s it for Chapter 1 XD  
Hope you liked it..

Please don`t forget to Review :D  
oh, Sorry for the misspelled words and wrong Grammars :P

My other stories will be updated soon.. currently continuing Summer camp & Teenage Celebrities  
plus the I am an Artist and My Pride wont let me is currently building in Momo`s mind

R&R


	2. Article

Konoha Host Club

Summary:  
The schools most Hottest guys Joined or are all Forced to start a Host Club. The Guys will give them (girls/boy) their Heart`s desire in return for Money :D How embarrassing due to the fact that they are/most of them are Anti-social. And Because the girls and the School`s newspaper are all unto them.

IMPORTANT MESSAGE!!!

Kaname Kuran is no longer a Senior,.. Momo doesn`t want to edit it anymore, so momo will just say it here. Kaname is now The Boys' Classmate,.. It`ll be better that way.

Sorry about that

* * *

GRAND OPENING

"I t-t-th-i-ink w-we n-ee-ed t-to op-pen e-ear-ly"Jiraiya said trying to block the door full of fangirls

"Sasuke-kun"

"Neji-kun"

"Shika-kun"

"I-i th-hi-ink s-so t-too" Kiba said as he keeps on pushing the door

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT STAY CLAM AND WE`LL OPEN UP!" Naruto shouted

Suddenly, all the Girls shut up then naruto peeked outside.. Alright, it`s time

Naruto and Kiba opened the door slowly then... BOOM. Every Girls rushed in including Ino, Sakura, Hinata && Tenten

"Move it! Make way, School`s newspaper coming through!" Tenten said while holding her camera

_'Why did She bring that stupid Camera'_ Neji thought as He press his palm on his Forehead

"Smile!" Tenten said as She takes picture of everyone.

"Cut that out!" Sasuke said "Anyways.. Are you gonna order anyone?" '_Please me! Please me! please me!' _

_'Please me! please me! please me!' _This time it`s Neji :D

"None, I have a Job!" She answered

"Yes She have! Now move!" Ino said

"Hey! I was here first!" Sakura claimed

"Anouu.. we went here all in the same time" Hinata said

"FORHEAD"

"PIG"

and again and again and again and again

Suddenly, tenten squeaked making the boys, and Ino, Sakura & Hinata look at her

"What`s with that?" Ino asked then Tenten pulled Ino, Sakura plus hinata.

"Kaname-senpai is here!" Tenten whispered

"Then why don`t you order him"

---FANGIRLS SIDE

"Give me 200 and I`ll give you you 5 minutes" said fangirl#1

"6..." said the other fangirl

"No! that`s too much"

"Nu-uh.. 200 is too much!"

They are all trying hard to make money!... all the Hot Guys are waaayyyyy to Expensive :P

---BACK TO THE GIRLS

"I cant`t!"

"Why? I`m pretty sure you have the Money"

"it`s not that! .. I don`t have any guts!"

"Want do you want me to do? Give you some?" Ino teased

"Oh No! he`s being ordered!" Yes, a Rich girl oredered him..

"Then... go with someone else, Make him jealous"

"What!? are you crazy! he doesn`t even like me!"

"He found your annoying laugh amusing" Sakura said

"SO?"

"Go with lee!" Ino said

"Not after what you said!" Tenten said

"E-hem!" Jiraiya cleared His troat

"Oh! Hi" Tenten said "Hinata! I`ll treat you! ....NARUTO!!!"

"Yes?"

"Here! all yours!" tenten said as She pushed Hinata to naruto making Hinata turn tomato red "See... we`re customers" Tenten said "And i`m on the School`s newspaper"

"Whatever brat" Jiraiya said and walked away

"Now! what to do?" Tenten asked but Sakura and Ino are no where to be found. "???"

"HEY! me first!"

"No ME!"

"Wow! real friends!" tenten said

"HAHA!" Sakura won I guess

"What do you want me to do now?"

"Order someone else!" Sakura shouted

"Hey Shika! you free?" _'I finally have an Excuse! YEAH!'_

"No!" answered a girl with four pigtails on her hair

"Oh Sorry, but was I talking to you?"

"No, But it seemed as if you needed an answer" Temari answered back

"I do, but not from you!"

"Really? because you looked totally lost" She teased

Tenten tooked her eyes off of them and looked for Kaname, and THAT FREAKY GIRL IS HUGGING HIM! Tenten`s eyes are now on flame and Her fist is on Fire too.

"That FREAK!" Tenten bursted out. She turned around and came face to face with neji who is currently in-chrge of the Counter

"Is Lee here?"

"WHAT!?"

"I need an Ear?" She replied

"Why Him?" Neji asked

"He`s a good listener"

"You wait there." Neji went inside wherein lee is sitting there fising his Shoes, "Uhh.. lee?"

"YOSH!? is there a youthful flower seeking for my youth?" He asked

"Uuhhh _'Why him?_' None" neji said as he Picked the Duct tape on the table

"Uhh, My Rival, What are you planning to do with the youtful duct tape?"

OUTSIDE

"Sorry if it took so Long, but... They said that Gai-sensei is training Lee today so He didn`t make it

"Souka.." Tenten looked at where the freak is and now She is being fed by Kaname! "Oh my Kami! Neji I need you!"

Neji is now in a dazed _'I need you, This is the Best day ever' _Tenten pulled Neji and sat down somewhere near kaname.

(You are only allowed in the counter area and can`t go any further unless you order someone, so tenten really needs to order someone just so She can hear what ever the girl is saying :P)

"What are you doing?" Neji asked

"I`m doing my job!" tenten answered

"Which is?"

"Snooping" that`s one way to put it

"He`s looking this way, laugh!"

"What?" neji asked

"LAUGH you egghead, LAUGH!"

"Hahahaha" Kinda,.. obvious that he`s faking it.. Kaname then passed them, it seems like he`s going to get something.

Tenten followed him with her eyes. No, Not just her eyes, She climbed on the couch and then she followed him with her eyes. She is now kneeling on the couch. Neji was gonna faced her... but it`s not her face. it`s her legs.. He is now facing her legs... How Tempting :3

(if you don`t get it, neji and tenten are aboth sitting on the floor, so when Tenten climbed at the couch and kneeled there, Neji`s eyes are now on the same level as her legs... Momo is making no sense.. visit → HazelnutsChocolate in Deviantart, momo drew it in paint,.. the title is freaking out)

Tenten sat back down and sighed in defeat

"Why do I have to fall for someone so Impossible!"

"Trust me. People always fall for the impossible"

"You? You fell for the Impossible?"

"Surprisingly Yes"

"That`s Impossible"

"Huh?"

"You! Mr. Hyuga known for having a Hundred Thousand Million Billion Trillion Quadrillion fangirls likes someone who doesn`t like him?"

_'This will be awesome for Tomorrows School Paper!'_

"Well... Yeah, She likes someone else"

"That`s so sad. Who`s the luck girl?"

"that`s for me to know, and for you to find out"

"Okay then, I will!"

"Good luck with that"

"Don`t need it" Tenten said "Anywayss.." She started "What is she like?"

"She`s Amusing! and really Weird"

"Hey... we can be close Friends! I love random weird stuff"

Neji just smireked then stood up

"Times up" He said

"Whatever! I have an Article to pass. Smile!" Tenten said then took a picture of Neji then ran ran ran

"What was that for?" Neji said to his self "Oh my god!" and with the sudden realization. Neji ran

"Hey! where are you going?" Jiraiya asked

"I`m gonna chase a mouse" He answered " Minnie mouse to be exact"

- - - - -

HALLWAY

"Excuse me, move move move!" Tenten said as She ran trough the crowd

"Come back here!" Neji shouted also running through the crowd

"No way! This will give me my Big Break" Tenten replied. Tenten jumped in the Mezzanine then through the Garden. But Neji is still following her.

Oopsies. Dead end

"I'm not gonna give it you know,... it was just a joke" tenten said as Neji come closer "Really! it is"

"Really?" Neji asked

"Totally!" _'Oh my Kami! He`s coming closer!'_ "Okay fine! if you wish to punch me... Go ahead! I`m ready!" Tenten closed her eyes and prepared for what was coming her way. But She was surely not prepared when a really soft and yummy lips met hers. Her eyes popped opened then suddenly Neji whispered something.

"Let me see you write an article about that" Then he suddenly walked off and disappeared.

Tenten`s fell backward and started to feel a little dizzy.

"I never wanted any drama. Falling for kaname-senpai is too much! Now this!... kami~sama... I thought you love me"

* * *

This is it for now... hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it :P  
After more-or-less 5 chapters.. this story will be Konoha High`s Auction...  
It`s the girls turn :D

so please wait

R&R minna-san


	3. Confession?

Konoha Host Club

Summary:  
The schools most Hottest guys Joined or are all Forced to start a Host Club. The Guys will give them (girls/boy) their Heart`s desire in return for Money :D How embarrassing due to the fact that they are/most of them are Anti-social. And Because the girls and the School`s newspaper are all unto them.

IMPORTANT MESSAGE!!!

Kaname Kuran is no longer a Senior,.. Momo doesn`t want to edit it anymore, so momo will just say it here. Kaname is now The Boys' Classmate,.. It`ll be better that way.

Sorry about that

* * *

_Recap_

_Oopsies. Dead end_

_"I'm not gonna give it you know,... it was just a joke" tenten said as Neji come closer "Really! it is"_

_"Really?" Neji asked_

_"Totally!" __'Oh my Kami! He`s coming closer!' "Okay fine! if you wish to punch me... Go ahead! I`m ready!" Tenten closed her eyes and prepared for what was coming her way. But She was surely not prepared when a really soft and yummy lips met hers. Her eyes popped opened then suddenly Neji whispered something._

_"Let me see you write an article about that" Then he suddenly walked off and disappeared._

_Tenten`s fell backward and started to feel a little dizzy._

_"I never wanted any drama. Falling for kaname-senpai is too much! Now this!... kami~sama... I thought you love me"_

_End of Recap_

Tenten is walking uncontrollably back and forth. She's a little confused.

"Should I??" She wants to pass the Article. But she can't.. otherwise

"What are you doing!?" Sasuke asked startling Tenten

"Don't do that! -sigh- I just.. I don't know if I should pass this article or not.."

"What is the article about?"

"Well,.. I just found out that one of the school's hottest guy has a crush on girl who doesnt like him"

"Then pass it.. I don't think there's something wrong about that" Sasuke said

"There is!.. if they questioned who that is. He might say ME!!"

"What!?"

"And then.. they'll kick me out of the newspaper editors because they might think that He confessed to me and then I wrote an Article about him liking a mystery girl but that mystery girl who is actually me.. so they might say that I'm a fraud! and that I used him!"

"Wait.. that guy, likes you?"

"I think so,.. He did.."

"Did he confessed to you?"

"Not really, I'm not sure.. Maybe he just pretended so that I can't submit this article"

"Why would he pretend ..?"

"BECAUSE!! If I submit this. they will ask him who the Mystery girl is. THEN, He might say Me! who is also the one who passed the article. NOW.. people will think that I used him... and That I used his confession for an Article"

"Ohh.. I see."

"Neji is so weird.." Tenten said

"WHAT!?" then, Tenten's eyes widened .. "The guy is Neji!?"

"Uhh... Maybe"

"Tenten!"

"Okay fine,.. it is him! It's not my fault.. I just said 'Why do we always fall for the impossible' then he was like.. 'Yeah we do'.."

"Wait... you actually made Neji said that he has a crush on someone?"

"Hmm~.. Yeah I guess"

"Wait... You like someone too?"

"DUH!! I'm in High School.. it's impossible for me not to like one.." Tenten said "But it's also Impossible not to fall for the Impossible"

"Tell me about it.." Sasuke said

"Huh!? You also like someone who doesn't like you?" Tenten asked "Maybe I should pass that!"

"Don't you dare!"

"What are you gonna do about it!?"

"Maybe.. That Impossible is also You" Sasuke smirked.. a Confession yet not

"Yeah right! You're just-... URGHHH!! Now I have no article to pass!" She said while playfully punching him "tch. You're annoying"

"It's okay if you want to pass that.. but I will be telling the public about that"

"Blah blah blah blah blah"

* * *

It's short.. but it's supposed to be XD

Anyways.. thanks for the past reviews..  
I'm a little lazy right now.. so maybe next time


End file.
